


The Heliocentric Mindset

by Warmhandscoldheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because British people, F/M, Hiccups, I'm American sorry, M/M, Other, Philip Anderson Being a Dick, Smart Is The New Sexy, Surprise Kissing, Tea, You're smart, congrats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: The day starts with a simple case of the hiccups. The day ends with a very uncomfortable John and a confused cabbie.





	The Heliocentric Mindset

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another hiccup fic, I promise this isn't a pattern. I actually found this in an old notebook of mine and I thought it was cute, so I decided to post it.

You have been living with Sherlock and John for a while now, and therefore you’re used to their crazy antics. To everybody’s surprise, Sherlock seems to have warmed up to you. That is, as much as Sherlock can warm up to a person like you. John speculates it is because of your mind. You’re like a library, full of knowledge and with photographic memory to boot. You are very helpful with cases. Life was a perfect balance between you and Sherlock with John holding on. It seems like nothing would change. It seemed.

You walk out of your room to see John making tea and Sherlock sitting perfectly upright with his hands in a steeple position. “Ah! (Y/N)! You’re awake!” John greets you cheerfully.

“So it may seem,” you say jokingly. “Could you make me and Sherlock some?”

“Already was.” John walks out holding two cups of steaming tea. He sets one cup in front of Sherlock and one in your hands.

You nod in thanks and sit next to Sherlock. You smirk when an idea pops into your head. You reach up to his hair but his whole body convulses. He is snapped out of thought and a look of bewilderment flashes over his face. When you realize what is happening, you snort with laughter.

“(Y/N)? Was that you?” John asks.

You laugh in response. “Sherlock has hiccups!”

  


Sherlock’s phone buzzes. Like clockwork, you and John get up to get your coats. In three seconds flat you three are out the door. Sherlock hails a taxi and fails to hide an undignified spasm. You get in, you squished in the middle. Sherlock stares out the window and you check your phone. When you reach your destination, Sherlock leaps out of the cab and John follows him, yelling something about morals and not acting excited about a murder. You apologize profusely and pay the cabbie. You run to catch up with Sherlock and John and hear a snort to your left. “Oh good. The freak twins are here.” Sherlock does a much better job of hiding his flinch than you do.

The two of you walk up to the scene as John hangs back to talk to Lestrade. Sherlock scans the room and you kneel to check over the body. The studious silence is broken by a sharp shout from the tall man. “A note!”

You jump up. “Where?!”

He climbs up the bookshelf in the corner and grabs a slip of paper that was hidden from the untalented eye. His excitement is interrupted by another hiccup and he loses his footing. Right before he falls, he catches himself.

“What was that?” Lestrade asks.

“Sherlock has the hiccups. They’ve been going on for a while now.” John replies while trying to cover up chuckles with coughs.

Lestrade doesn’t try to hide it and barks a laugh. “And… and he doesn’t know how to stop them?”

Sherlock pauses his busy search for more clues and gives Lestrade a bewildered look. “There is a way to stop them?”

“Well, yeah. You haven’t heard of hiccups before?” Anderson shoots from the adjacent room.

“Of course I know what hiccups are. Don’t be an idiot, Anderson,” Sherlock snaps. “My mind must have not retained the fact that there is a trick to get rid of them quickly.” Sherlock mutters the last part so only those near him can hear.

“Wait, is this like the whole Earth revolving around the Sun thing?” Lestrade chuckles.

Sherlock ignores him and continues examining every inch of the scene. You open your mouth to tell him the solution to his issue, but are interrupted by the man very calmly announcing that he has figured it out. “If the brother is into drag, he is the murderer.” Sherlock briskly walks out of the room with you and John scrambling to follow him. A cab is hailed and the trio squishes into the backseat.

“So that was-” John starts before being cut off by Sherlock.

“(Y/N), you are sitting closer to me than you usually do. Your breathing is elevated and you are quite warm. Are you feeling well?”

“What? Wh-Why?”

Sherlock’s pale hand flashes out and two fingers land on your pulse point. “Elevated heart rate. Enlarged pupils. You fancy me.”

Your breath hitches and you reach out to feel his pulse. You look deep into his eyes, the two of you leaning in closer. “You fancy me too, Sherly.”

He smirks in response and closes the small gap between you, putting his hand at the back of your head so it doesn’t bump into the window behind you. He kisses you passionately but sweetly. The cab slows to a stop and Sherlock pulls away. John leaps out, his face burning bright read, and Sherlock wordlessly pays the cabbie and leaves you in the car, stunned. The cabbie coughs uncomfortably and you slowly get out, not sure what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments or by leaving/not leaving kudos. You guys can also leave requests in the comments and I'll get to those in less than a week!


End file.
